<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do unto others what has been done to you by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887834">Do unto others what has been done to you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DSAF, Dayshift At Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, ao3 make dsaf a separate fandom challenge, daves not doin well :(, jack just wants him to feel better, theyre not together at first</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>orphaning this shit because im never gonna continue it and i hate it lol bye </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Miller/Old Sport | Protagonist (Dayshift at Freddy's), Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do unto others what has been done to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, I hope you enjoy the story. My first language is not English so forgive me for any grammar mistakes &lt;3<br/>Also the title i just took from a song, doesn't have much to do with the actual story oops.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal day at Freddy Fazbender's pepperoniria. It hadn't been quite as busy lately, as school started up for children and they had less time to visit the sad excuse of a restaurant. Jack or 'old sport' spent most of his time cleaning or searching around for faz-tokens, hey, if he couldn't get paid with real money he might as well just try and get as many of this shitty company's  "currency". After searching the dining room for what seemed to be the one-hundredth time, he looked at the clock, reading "5:33". Okay good, he thought, my shift is almost over. As long as he avoided his phone headed boss or his co-workers he'd be fine! Maybe today would be a normal day where he didn't want to rip what you could call his eyes out! </p><p>Freddy Fazbender's seemed to be empty as most families left around this time, but sometimes there would also be the THAT family that stayed until 6:30 without booking a party from time to time, those were the worst to deal with. Thinking about it, Jack realized he hadn't really seen any other employees besides... Matt... we don't talk about him though. Jack was fine with it, as long as he didn't make any contact with his virgin co-worker, it was just weird to see no one else. It didn't really bother him today, especially when it was a pretty calm day with almost no customers. Sometimes he'd think about his aubergine 'friend', he denied missing his company, but deep down he really did miss having him around today. Dave was something else, but then again so was Jack. Looking back up at the clock, reading 5:56, okay well he'll just get his stuff out of the safe room and leave.</p><p>He walked out of the dining room and towards the hidden safe room. It was probably a good thing it was hidden with the number of murders that goes on in that room. Jack shuddered and walked into the room. To his surprise, he saw his purple co-worker curled up against the wall sleeping. Okay... weird. The saferoom wasn't the most comfortable place either, with a concrete floor, brick wall, and the room had a distinct smell of rotting corpses, Jack would never be able to sleep in a room like this, but then again, this IS Dave, and he isn't quite.. er normal. Jack considered waking him up... but then again did he want his day ruined? Dave didn't even do anything today either, Jack was 99% sure he didn't even come in today, but he was just in the saferoom? Why should he wake him up? If anything he deserves to be sleeping on hard ass concrete! </p><p>Yep, Jack "looooved" life right now, he didn't even understand why he was getting so worked up about this. Jack kneeled down and poked Dave. The sleeping aubergine stirred but continued sleeping. "Dave". No reply, just as he expected. Jack put one of his hands on the purple man's shoulder, shaking him slightly. After doing so for what seemed an eternity, the eggplant finally seemed to be somewhat "awake". The purple man seemed so out of it as if his body was there, but his mind wasn't, Jack already knew him being like this didn't have to do with being tired, goddammit. "Um... Dave?" Jack took his hand off Dave's shoulder. A small grumbling sound came from the eggplant in reply. Jack sat next to Dave, already knowing what has happened. He probably had another of his breakdowns and went on another cocaine binge. Honestly, Jack didn't mind coke every once in a while, but Dave would go too far with it. </p><p>He sat in silence with him for about ten minutes with the hard ground beginning to hurt his ass. Dave seemed more there then he was earlier. "Dave," Jack started. "cmon you can't keep doing this to yourself." Dave didn't say anything in reply, he didn't have anything to say. Jack sighed, not really knowing what to do he opened his arms up, offering a hug. "God... just c' mere, Dave." Dave crawled into Jack's lap, wrapping his arms around Jack's shoulders. Despite being slightly taller, Dave was extremely light so him sitting in Jack's lap didn't bother him too much, although it isn't what he had in mind. Jack just sighed and wrapped his arms around the aubergine, giving into the cuddling. </p><p>After a few minutes, Jack realized Dave fell asleep again, great. Jack didn't even want to try waking up the purple man again, knowing he'd probably fall asleep again. Instead, he got up very slowly, picking up Dave bridal style. Jack walked out of the saferoom with Dave in his arms, deciding that Dave couldn't go home like this or be left alone. Jack was glad no one else was in the building to see him carrying Dave, hopefully, no one checked the security footage sooner or later. He exited Freddy's and walked towards his car. Opening the passenger door, he carefully set a sleeping Dave into the seat. He opened the driver's door and sat down, resting his head on the steering wheel for a moment. He started the car and headed towards his home in silence.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>